


Vol retour

by WeAreVenom123



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreVenom123/pseuds/WeAreVenom123
Summary: Ses grands yeux bleus dissimulés derrière son inusable paire de lunettes en forme de coeur, Darlene Alderson fixait le tableau d'affichage des arrivées de l'aéroport JFK. Le vol en provenance de Budapest s'annonçant parfaitement à l'heure, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec impatience. Impatience... et également un peu d'anxiété elle devait bien se l'avouer.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Ses grands yeux bleus dissimulés derrière son inusable paire de lunettes en forme de coeur, Darlene Alderson fixait le tableau d'affichage des arrivées de l'aéroport JFK. Le vol en provenance de Budapest s'annonçant parfaitement à l'heure, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec impatience. Impatience... et également un peu d'anxiété elle devait bien se l'avouer. Elle avait régulièrement correspondu avec Dom pendant "l'exil" de cette dernière en Hongrie, mais aucune d'elles n'avait évoqué les dernières heures passées ensemble avant leur séparation. Passée la rapide explication qu'elles avaient eu au sujet de leur "chassé croisé", elles n'avaient plus abordé l'incroyable raté de l'embarquement, discutant uniquement de leurs vies quotidiennes respectives. Le petit boulot de serveuse de Dom pour garder un contact social avec le monde, son nouvel environnement de vie, le nouveau travail de Darlene au service du FBI... Elle eu un petit ricanement. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'elle travaillerait pour une agence gouvernementale il aurait certainement eu droit à un florilège de ses plus belles insultes. Mais Dom avait raison, il était temps pour elle de grandir, de prendre ses responsabilités et tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans le chaos qu'elle avait en parti provoqué. Elle s'était donc décidée à appeler le contact de Dom pour proposer ses services. A une seule condition : hors de question pour elle d'intégrer réellement le FBI, elle n'avait quand même pas complètement perdu la tête. Un statut de consultant ou de prestataire était déjà bien suffisant. Le compromis avait été accepté et Dom avait semblé ravie par cette nouvelle. Ravie... et même fière songea Darlène. Elle n'avait aucune envie de gâcher cela en remettant sur le tapis les sujets délicats, elles auraient tout le temps d'en reparler de vive-voix plus tard.

Tandis que les minutes avant l'atterrissage s'égrennaient inéxorablement, l'angoisse serrait progressivement le coeur de Darlene. A vrai dire Dom ne l'avait pas exactement informée de la date de son retour... mais Darlene n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer lors de ses investigations numériques l'enregistrement d'une certaine "Jackie" à bord d'un vol en provenance de Budapest. Dès qu'elle fut en possession de cette information, sa première pensée fut de se procurer un sandwich au fromage. Un vrai, pas cette espèce de merde liquide entre deux tranches de pain brûlées. La recherche fut ardue mais après plusieurs heures passées à écumer la ville en quête d'un fromage constitué d'autre chose que de plastique et quelques leçons youtube, elle était assez satisfaite du résultat. _Jesus H,_ cette fille lui faisait faire n'importe quoi ! Après le travail de femme adulte et responsable, elle se mettait à la cuisine!

Soudain, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine à la vue d'une chevelure rousse qui se détachait de la petite foule qui traversait le hall. Elle n'avait pas revu Dom depuis 3 mois et le contraste était saisissant. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur teinte éclatante, ses cernes avaient disparus et le teint blafard qu'elle arborait ces derniers mois avait laissé place à un léger hâle présageant de nombreuses heures passées en extérieur. Devant le fait accompli Darlene hésita et ressentit les prémices de ses récurrentes crises d'angoisse. Qu'allait-il se passer si Trudie ou un autre membre de sa famille était venu la chercher ? Peut-être qu'après ce long voyage Dom avait envie de rentrer chez elle seule. Pire encore, si elle ne souhaitait pas la voir et tirer un trait définitif sur leur "relation" (ou quelque soit le nom qu'il faille lui donner) ? Elle avait apporté tellement de peine et de douleur dans la vie de Dominique... elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir de préférer éviter sa compagnie. 

Alors que Darlène restait pétrifiée dans le hall de l'aéroport, imaginant des scénarios plus apocalyptiques les uns que les autres qui se terminaient presque tous par sa mise à mort publique dans le hall de l'éroport, Dom tourna la tête vers elle, croisa son regard et s'arrêta. Le coeur de Darlene cessa de battre et elle tenta de contrôler les tremblements qui secouaient ses mains en serrant plus fort son sac à dos. L'agent du FBI eu un sourire et s'éloigna du groupe de voyageurs pour retrouver Darlene. Le coeur de cette dernière reprit du service et le tremblement de ses mains s'estompa quelque peu. Dom s'arrêta devant elle.

-Hey..., dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

Darlene releva ses lunettes sur sa tête avec soulagement. Vus de plus près les yeux gris de Dominique avaient retrouvé leur petite étincelle, celle que Darlène lui connaissait avant l'épisode de la grange, le jour où tout avait basculé.

-Hey _Girl Scout_ , comment était ton vol ?  
-Long, ça semble toujours interminable quand on rentre à la maison.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire.

-J'imagine que je ne dois pas être surprise de te voir ici... Je ne veux même pas savoir combien de lois sur le respect de la vie privée tu as violé pour obtenir la date et l'heure de mon atterrissage.

Darlene lui sourit en retour.

-Sage décision Dominique ! De plus, tel un magicien un hackeur doit savoir garder ses secrets !

Elle ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit le sandwich au fromage soigneusement emballé. Elle le tendit à Dom avec amusement.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que cette merde au fromage soit le truc que tu ais rêvé de manger pendant 5 ans. Alors j'ai essayé de te faire un sandwich digne de ce nom, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim après toutes ces heures de vol.

Dom prit le sandwich sans dire un mot, ne sachant quels mots mettre sur ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Darlene en profita pour extirper une sucette de sa poche.

-Evidemment je n'ai pas oublié le dessert !

Alors que Dom restait toujours muette, Darlene ajouta :

-Je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais ça à des fleu...

Darlene n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Dom franchit d'un pas la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Sa main libre agrippa le revers du manteau de Darlene et l'attira un peu plus à elle. Surprise une fraction de seconde, la hackeuse passa bientôt ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour se coller à elle. C'était comme si les derniers mois n'avaient pas existés, pas de Dark Army, pas de trahison, pas de mensonge... juste deux "Jersey girls" autour d'un bar qui se découvrent.

- _Fuck_ Dom, si j'avais su je serai venue te rejoindre bien plus tôt à Budapest, rit Darlene sitôt leur baiser rompu.  
-Désolée d'être partie si longtemps, hum...

Darlene fit taire Dominique en redéposant un baiser un ses lèvres

-Tais-toi DiPierro, tu sais que je suis une idiote.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur chemin pour sortir de l'aéroport, quand Dom s'arrêta brusquement.

-Dom ? Tout va bien ?  
-Je suis désolée Darlène...  
-Quoi ?

Dominique désigna du doigt le manteau de la hackeuse.

-Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour cette horreur.

*************************************************************************************************************

Le voyage retour se passa sans encombre, Darlene fut heureuse de constater que le break de Dominique en Hongrie lui avait permis de lâcher prise une bonne fois pour toutes : la jeune femme somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture. Lorsque Dom ouvrit les yeux elle réalisa avec suprise qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées à destination. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de l'aéroport.

-Je t'aide à ré-emménager ? proposa Darlène une fois garées devant l'appartement de Dominique. Ou tu préfères que je te laisses te réapproprier ton appartement, appeler ta famille, te reposer un petit peu ?

Dom réfléchit quelques instants. Aussi heureuse qu'elle fut de retrouver Darlène, elle n'était pas opposée au fait de prendre un moment d'intimité pour se remettre du voyage et effectivement appeler sa mère pour lui donner des nouvelles. Darlène sourit.

- _Allright Girl Scout,_ je repasse à 6:00 PM ?   
-S'il te plaît, aquiesca Dom.

La jeune femme descendit de la voiture, jeta son sac sur son épaule et s'approcha de la porte.

-Hey Dom, l'interpella Darlène.

Dominique se retourna avec surprise.

-Je refuserai de rentrer dans cet appartement si je ne fais qu'entrevoir une vis de cette _fucking_ Alexa !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas j'aurai tout fait disparaître d'ici ce soir, rit Dom.

Darlène lui adressa un signe de la main, redémarra la voiture et disparu à l'angle de la rue.

Secouant la tête avec amusement, Dom glissa ses clés dans la serrure et pénétra dans son appartement pour la première fois depuis 3 mois. Comment avait-elle fait pour y passer 5 ans de sa vie sans dépérir ? Tout était tellement terne, triste... Déprimant. Avec la ferme intention de remédier à celà dès le lendemain, elle entreprit de déballer ses affaires et de ranger au mieux avant que Darlène ne revienne.

*************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle posa le téléphone face cachée sur la tablette derrière son lit et entreprit de déballer le sandwich de Darlene. Elle avait vraiment dû se donner du mal pour le faire mais Dom ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en l'imaginant tellement mal à l'aise et en dehors de sa zone de confort en cuisinant. Il faudrait qu'elle la remercie encore une fois songea-t-elle. La jeune femme se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur son radio-réveil. 4:20 PM. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant le retour de la hackeuse.

Le vrombissement de l'aspirateur retentit dans la pièce alors que Dominique DiPierro s'évertuait à transformer cet appartement laissé à l'abandon en domicile habitable. La jeune femme arpenta énergiquement l'espace qui faisait office de chambre/salon et arracha au passage la literie pour la jeter dans la machine à laver. Elle pénétra ensuite dans la salle de bain et constata avec horreur pour la première fois qu'une infâme bâche de plastique lui tenait lieu de "rideau de douche".

-Alexa, ajoute "rideau de douche" à ma liste de courses !

Face au silence qui suivit Dom soupira, certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure. Avec le recul un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres au souvenir de Darlene soulevant son assistante connectée et la fracassant au sol dans un accès de colère. Malgré son passage avec l'aspirateur elle retrouverait probablement des fragments d'Alexa disséminés ici et là pendant des semaines. Elle se saisit donc d'un crayon et retrourna une enveloppe pour y griffonner au dos.

-Bienvenue au Moyen-Âge grommela-t-elle.

Dom réintégra ensuite ses affaires de toilette dans le meuble de sa salle de bain et rangea ses derniers vêtements dans son armoire, y lançant sa valise par la même occasion. Elle se laissa finalement tomber lourdement sur son lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Son téléphone vibra sur l'étagère derrière elle une poignée de secondes plus tard, la faisant sursauter. Elle tâtonna pour l'attraper et lu le message en plissant les yeux.

_Ma_  
"Dominique DiPierro pour l'amour de dieu es-tu toujours vivante?"

Dom composa le numéro de sa mère avec empressement. Prise dans sa frénésie de ménage elle avait laissé l'heure passer. Elle avait pourtant promis à sa mère de l'appeler dès son retour d'Europe et celle-ci devait se faire un sang d'encre en n'ayant aucune nouvelle d'elle. Le téléphone n'eut pas le temps de sonner deux fois que Trudie décrocha et Dom dû vivement écarter le combiné de son oreille.

-Mon dieu Dominique allais-tu te décider à appeler ta vieille mère un jour où l'autre ?   
-Ma...  
\- As-tu la moindre idée de l'inquiétude que tu as provoquée en nous annonçant que tu allais disparaître à l'autre bout du monde ? Nous nous sommes rongés les sangs pendant que tu écumais les bars en Roumanie !  
-En Hongrie Ma...  
-Dominique DiPierro ne joue pas sur les mots !  
-Ma je t'aime, je suis désolée ! J'aurais dû t'appeler plus tôt, j'aurais dû donner plus de nouvelles mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me suis sentie juste... bien. Débarrassée d'une pression énorme, ayant du temps pour moi, du temps pour me détendre, du temps pour fréquenter des gens...  
-Fréquenter des gens ? le ton de Trudie s'était adouci. Dominique il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites me dire ? Quelqu'un à nous présenter ?  
-Oh mon dieu Ma s'il te plaît... gémit Dom, je te rappelerai plus longuement ce week-end, j'ai encore plein de choses à ranger et mon appartement à remettre en ordre. Je raccroche Ma, je t'aime !

Dominique coupa la conversation téléphonique. Sa mère était capable de digresser pendant des heures et d'extrapoler sur la moindre bribe d'information concernant ses relations amoureuses. Dire qu'elle avait même essayé de lui arranger le coup avec Janice se remémora Dom avec un frisson. Si sa pauvre mère avait su. Et Trudie était probablement loin de s'imaginer que la femme avec laquelle elle avait établi le plus approchant d'une relation était une hackeuse notoire, responsable du 9 mai et ayant entraîné malgré elle la descente aux enfers de Dom.

Elle posa le téléphone face cachée sur la tablette derrière son lit et entreprit de déballer le sandwich de Darlene. Elle avait vraiment dû se donner du mal pour le faire mais Dom ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en l'imaginant tellement mal à l'aise et en dehors de sa zone de confort en cuisinant. Il faudrait qu'elle la remercie encore une fois songea-t-elle. La jeune femme se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur son radio-réveil. 4:20 PM. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant le retour de la hackeuse. Elle déballa la sucette qu'elle lui avait offert à l'aéroport et la glissa dans sa bouche. Puis elle alluma après une brève hésitation son ordinateur pour essayer de rattraper les dossiers qu'elle avait manqué durant son absence. Elle fit distraitement glisser la sucette entre ses lèvres pendant qu'elle tapait son mot de passe puis la réalité la rattrapa quand les mots "accès refusé" s'affichèrent. Evidemment, se renfrogna-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. L'enquête n'était toujours pas terminée et elle devait toujours être persona non grata tant que celle-ci n'aurait pas conclu à son innocence. Bah, elle n'aurait qu'à demander à Darlene de l'informer des dernières nouvelles. La jeune femme n'avait jamais accordé la moindre importance, au grand damn de Dom, aux règles. Ce n'était certainement pas un petit détail comme "le droit d'en connaître" qui allait la gêner. Dom referma un peu plus violemment qu'elle n'en avait l'intention le rabat de son ordinateur et le rangea dans un tiroir.

Elle décida alors de mettre à profit le temps qu'il lui restait pour aller regarnir son réfrigérateur. Mais elle se rendit compte avec embarras que si ses connaissances en matière d'alcool étaient particulièrement honorables, quand il s'agissait de se nourrir elles ne lui étaient plus d'un grand secours.

-Dis Alexa, que peut-on acheter...

Dom s'arrêta et saisit son jeu de clé.

-Oh _fuck you_ Darlene, marmonna-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Une heure et quelques rayons plus tard, Dominique rangeait ses courses dans sa cuisine. Son bac à légumes n'ayant jamais contenu autre chose que des bières, elle contempla son réfrigérateur avec satisfaction.

-Et bien voilà, ce n'est pas si compliqué après tout ! s'enorgueillit-elle

Elle referma la porte avec le pied et se dirigea vers la salle bain pour y remplir la baignoire. Un autre plaisir qu'elle ne s'autorisait plus depuis des années. Sa vie constituait essentiellement à travailler, rentrer manger un plat préparé sur le pouce, prendre une douche rapide, somnoler quelques heures en regardant les informations, et reprendre la même routine le lendemain matin. Encore et encore. 

Quand elle jugea que le niveau de l'eau était suffisemment haut et que la température lui convenait, Dom se déshabilla et s'immergea dans la baignoire. Elle allait fermer les yeux pour profiter des bienfaits du bain mais ce foutu rideau de douche était toujours dans son champ de vision. Elle se leva brusquement éclaboussant au passage une bonne moitié du sol et détacha la bâche avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Enfin à son aise, elle replongea dans l'eau et se laissa envahir par la torpeur, glissant lentement vers le sommeil. Décidement depuis ce vol vers Budapest elle était devenue une vrai marmotte, remarqua-t-elle.

-Dom ? Dom tu es là?

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Dom reconnut la voix de Darlene.

-Dom ? Tout va bien ?  
-Darlene ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? lança Dom de la salle de bain, essayer de gérer la panique qui la gagnait.  
-Si tôt ? Dom il est 6:15 PM je devais passer te chercher à 6:00 PM et tu ne réponds pas à ton _fucking_ téléphone.

6:15 PM ? Comment avait-elle pu somnoler si longtemps ? La voix de Darlene se rapprochait dangereusement et Dominique évalua ses options. La porte de la salle de bain était trop loin elle n'arriverait pas à la fermer avant que la hackeuse ne passe devant. Son seul espoir résidait dans la serviette posée quelques dizaines de centimètres à côté d'elle. Avec un petit effort elle n'aurait même pas à sortir complètement de la baignoire pour l'attrapper. Sa décision prise, elle se dressa hors de l'eau et tendit le bras vers le bout de tissu salvateur. Sans compter sur le sens du timing parfait de Darlene.

-Oh _my fucking god_ , Dom ! s'exclama la hackeuse en apparaissant brusquement dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Dom se rassit immédiatement dans la baignoire, se maudissant de s'être laissé surprendre ainsi.

-Darlene s'il te plaît, retourne dans le salon, se défendit une Dominique mortifiée tandis que la chaleur de la honte lui montait progressivement aux joues.  
- _Jesus H_ Dom tu plaisantes j'espère ! éclata de rire Darlene  
-S'il te plaît, murmura Dom en essayant de ne laisser dépasser que son nez de la surface. Ne rends pas cela plus humiliant que ça ne l'est.

Darlene entra dans la salle de bain, attrapa la serviette et la tendit à la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire.

-Tu réfléchis encore beaucoup trop Dominique ! Là maintenant j'ai beaucoup de qualificatifs en tête mais "humiliant" n'en fait pas parti, crois moi ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Dom tendit timidement la main pour récupérer la serviette tandis que Darlène retournait dans le salon. Tâchant de conserver le peu de pudeur qu'il lui restait elle sortit de la baignoire et ramassa ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Elle comprenait que sa réaction puisse paraître quelque peu étrange aux yeux de Darlene. Après tout elles avaient déjà eu l'occasion de se voir nues lors de la nuit passée ensemble mais... c'était comme si cette époque appartenait au passé à présent. Que ces événements avaient été vécus par une Dominique. Et alors qu'elles commençaient tout juste à reprendre une relation "normale", Dom ne souhaitait pas que les choses s'emballent trop vite. Après tout il leur restait encore quelques sujets non réglés à aborder, mis de côté pour le moment mais qu'elles ne pourraient fuir éternellement. Dom chassa cette pensée de son esprit avec agacement, pour le moment elle n'avait qu'à profiter de la soirée (et très certainement endurer les moqueries qui l'attendaient dans l'autre pièce).

Rejoignant Darlene dans le salon, les joues toujours rosies, Dominique referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. La hackeuse se leva de sa chaise et regarda Dom avec amusement.

-Désolée Dom mais admets que c'était plutôt drôle comme situation !  
-Hum...

Darlene leva les yeux au ciel et saisit la jeune femme par l'épaule en l'entraînant vers l'extérieur.

- _C'mon Girl Scout_ , la première tournée est la mienne !

*********************************************************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'une démarche mal assurée, Dominique et Darlene remontaient en riant les escaliers du metro. Fort heureusement pour elles, la station n'était éloignée que de quelques centaines de mètres de l'appartement de Dom.
> 
> -Alexa, s'exclama Darlene en écartant les bras, ouvre la porte !  
> -Shhhhh, gloussa Dom en extirpant maladroitement les clés de sa poche.  
> -Ah oui j'oubliais, je t'ai explosé la face biatch !
> 
> Dom attrapa la jeune femme par le poignet et la tira à l'intérieur pour couper court à ses déblatérations. Darlene passa la porte en titubant non sans avoir marmonné quelques mots inintelligibles.

D'une démarche mal assurée, Dominique et Darlene remontaient en riant les escaliers du metro. Fort heureusement pour elles, la station n'était éloignée que de quelques centaines de mètres de l'appartement de Dom.

-Alexa, s'exclama Darlene en écartant les bras, ouvre la porte !  
-Shhhhh, gloussa Dom en extirpant maladroitement les clés de sa poche.  
-Ah oui j'oubliais, je t'ai explosé la face _biatch_ !

Dom attrapa la jeune femme par le poignet et la tira à l'intérieur pour couper court à ses déblatérations. Darlene passa la porte en titubant non sans avoir marmonné quelques mots inintelligibles.

-Je meurs de faim, annonça Dom en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

Darlene s'appuya sur le plan de travail et observa avec curiosité Dominique qui se décomposait un peu plus à chaque seconde passée à contempler l'intérieur de son réfrigérateur.

- _My god_ Dom tu as l'air encore plus bourrée que moi ! Qu'y a-t-il donc d'intéressant là dedans ? rit la hackeuse en se penchant pour regarder à son tour.

Pas la moindre trace de bière, de fromage chimique ou de plat préparés. En revanche...

-Mais ce sont des _fucking_ légumes ! Que t'est-il arrivé en Hongrie Dom ? Qu'ont-ils fait de toi ? ajouta théâtralement Darlene.  
-Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Dom, j'ai juste voulu reprendre des bonnes habitudes... Pourquoi la vie saine est-elle si triste? poursuivit-elle mi-amusée mi-désolée.  
-Heureusement j'ai pensé à tout ! clama Darlene en désignant triomphalement la petite table près de l'entrée.

Dominique se retourna et posa les yeux sur les deux cartons de pizzas empilés sur le meuble. Elle ressentit une puissante vague de gratitude et d'affection pour la jeune femme l'envahir.

-Je ne savais pas si tu souhaitais sortir ou passer la soirée dans l'appartement alors dans le doute je ne suis pas venue les mains vides. Mais après l'épisode de la baignoire j'ai compris qu'une virée à l'extérieur s'imposait.  
-Tu es tellement gentille, murmura Dom en enlaçant Darlene.  
-Tu es tellement saoûle DiPierro, répondit-elle en souriant, mais j'accepte le compliment.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Avachies par terre, le dos appuyé contre le bord du lit et les boîtes à pizzas sur les genoux, Dominique et Darlène terminaient les ultimes restes de leur repas. Le ventre plein, les effets de l'alcool se dissipaient doucement et la fatigue commençait à les gagner. Darlene appuya sa nuque contre le matelas et poussa un soupir.

-Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis Dom ?  
-Tu veux dire pour le bar miteux ? Même toi tu serais passée pour une petite fille modèle là dedans, hors de question qu'on y entre.  
-Je voulais dire à l'aéroport.

Dominique se tut.

-Désolée, oublie ce que j'ai dit, se ravisa la hackeuse.  
-J'ai fait demi tour parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans moi, avoua Dom à voix basse après quelques secondes de silence.

Darlene releva la tête et la tourna vers Dominique mais cette dernière avait fermé les yeux.

-Quand j'ai vu le panneau qui annonçait la sortie définitive de l'aéroport je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin, poursuivit-elle. Je savais que le choix responsable c'était de rester, de prendre mes responsabilités, d'assumer les erreurs que j'avais faites. Mais ce n'était pas le choix que j'avais envie de faire. C'était _toi_ mon choix.

Darlene deglutit.

-Dom...  
-Quand j'ai constaté dans l'avion que tu n'étais pas là, poursuivit Dom en ouvrant les yeux, tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi. J'ai même voulu descendre juste avant le décollage. C'est quand un stewart m'a demandé s'il me manquait quelque chose que j'ai compris : tu avais raison sur le fait que je devais lâcher prise et me libérer. Je ne pouvais pas espérer améliorer quoi que ce soit à ma vie en restant tellement cramponnée à tout ça. Même si ça impliquait le risque de ne plus te retrouver en rentrant c'était le seul moyen pour moi de me donner, de _nous_ donner une chance de repartir de zéro.

Dom se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-Darlene ?  
-Je suis tellement, tellement desolée Dom, murmura Darlene en essuyant de la paume les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux et je me fais horreur. Le choix stupide de te te laisser dans l'ignorance et de voler ton badge a sans doute été la pire décision de toute ma vie. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière j'agirais différemment, je choisirais de te faire confiance et de te dire pourquoi j'en avais besoin. J'ai voulu rattraper mes erreurs mais sans en assumer les conséquences et sans penser à ce que ça impliquerait pour les autres. Tu sais, je méritais chaque mot que tu m'as dit près de la grange.  
-Darlene j'étais choquée et en colère, ce n'était pas...  
-Non ne me cherche pas d'excuse ! Je me suis sciemment servie de toi, j'ai failli détruire ta vie, celle de tes proches et _fuck_ Dom, tu as pratiquement été poignardée à mort par une pyschopathe. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir sous mes yeux sur ce plancher.  
-Et j'ai failli te tuer d'un balle dans la tête, tu te souviens ?  
-Pour protéger ta famille. Et tu ne l'aurais jamais fait Dom.

Dominique saisit la main de Darlene et entrelaça leurs doigts. Celle-ci s'apaisa quelque peu suite à ce contact, en sentant la présence rassurante de Dom au creux de sa main. Bien que ce geste put paraître moins familier qu'un baiser ou une nuit passée ensemble, aux yeux de Darlène elles n'avaient jamais été aussi intimes.

-Darlene. Je ne vais pas le nier, tu as pris une mauvaise décision ce soir là. Mais tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, tu es une bonne personne qui a commis des erreurs. Rien de ce qui est arrivé, les fusillades, Irving, Janice, n'est à cause de toi. Tu as subi les évènements autant que moi et le seul responsable c'est la Dark Army. Alors si ça peut t'aider...

Dom posa sa main libre sur la joue de Darlene pour l'inciter à la regarder.

-Je te pardonne.

Un poids énorme quitta la poitrine de la hackeuse qui sanglota de plus belle. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'à quel point ce fardeau lui pesait avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle ne méritait pas tant de miséricorde.

-Dom je veux que tu saches, renifla-t-elle, que quoi que j'ai fait cette nuit là, tout ce que je t'ai dit n'en reste pas moins vrai. Tu l'as dit toi-même je ne sais pas te mentir. Je pensais chacun de mes mots. Y compris ceux qui disaient ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et je pense que le reste de la nuit t'a montré à quel point j'étais sincère, ajouta Darlene avec un sourire malgré ses larmes.

-Et là je retrouve mon idiote, répondit Dom avec douceur en attirant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il est vrai que c'est toi qui m'a poussé sur le lit en premier en te déshabillant, la taquina-t-elle.  
-Hum... Ne me force pas à remettre sur le tapis l'anecdote de la vidéo de mon interrogatoire si tu veux bien, surenchérit Darlene en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Dom.

Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur le crâne de la hackeuse.

-Non en effet je peux m'en passer.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent enlacées plusieurs minutes, profitant de ce moment parfait. Peut-être l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie songea Darlene, malgré leur position inconfortable à même le sol et les miettes de pizzas qui jonchaient leurs vêtements. Etre collée à Dominique à pouvoir respirer son parfum et coller sa joue sur sa peau était bien plus satisfaisant et bienfaisant que n'importe quoi qu'elle ait déjà pu expérimenter. Ces 3 mois de séparation avaient valu le coup finalement.

-Dom ? commença-t-elle.  
-Mh ?  
-Est-ce que tu me laisserais dormir avec toi ce soir ?  
-Tu sais que tu as plus d'accès que moi au FBI maintenant ?  
-Dom sérieusement ! protesta Darlene en se redressant. J'essaye de faire preuve de romantisme, fais un petit effort c'est loin d'être inné !  
-Et je trouve que tu es surprennamment douée à ce petit jeu. Evidemment idiote que tu peux, au contraire j'en suis ravie, murmura Dom en l'embrassant. Darlene agrippa aussitôt la nuque de Dominique et enroula son deuxième bras autour de sa taille.

Soudain Dom poussa soudain un petit gémissement. Darlene s'écarta avec inquiétude et la fixa avec interrogation.

-J'ai laissé les draps mouillés dans la machine à laver toute la journée, avoua-t-elle dépitée.  
-Et me voilà officiellement devenue la plus romantique de nous deux, constata la hackeuse avec ironie.

Darlene se releva après un rapide baiser et lui tendit la main.

-On va bien trouver quelque chose dans tes placards qui fera l'affaire pour préserver ta pudeur cette nuit.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque la voiture de Dominique se gara quelques heures plus tard devant la maison de Trudie, Darlene se sentit beaucoup moins assurée qu'elle n'avait voulu le faire croire. Se mordillant la lèvre elle pris une profonde inspiration en essayant de relativiser la situation. Elle avait vécu bien pire, pas de raison de s'en faire toute une montagne. Et elle n'était pas seule pour affronter cela.  
> Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Dom saisit sa main et la pressa doucement.

Un timide rayon de soleil peina à se faufiler entre deux pans de rideaux mal fermés et vint chatouiller la joue de Darlene Alderson. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et enfouit sa tête en grommelant entre les omoplates de Dominique DiPierro. Le front appuyé contre le t-shirt de l'ancien agent, elle déposa sa main sur la hanche de Dom et joua quelques instants avec un pli de son short en le faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Face à l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme, Darlene s'enhardit et laissa errer le revers de sa main sur la cuisse nue à peine couverte par le morceau de tissu à rayures.

-Je me demandais quand tu cesserais d'être sage, s'amusa Dom.  
-J'ai été sage toute la nuit, honnêtement tu t'attendais à mieux ? lui répondit Darlene avec un sourire.  
-Je dois avouer que je suis stupéfaite des progrès que tu as fait en 3 mois, renchérit-elle malicieusement.

La hackeuse déposa un rapide baiser à la base du cou de Dominique.

-Je vais à la douche, je te ramène les draps à faire sécher ? Histoire de pouvoir de nouveau appeler cette chose un lit ? pousuivit Darlene en désignant du menton l'amas de bouts de tissus disposés sur le matelas et faisant office de draps.  
-Hum... répondit une Dominique résignée.

Tandis que Dom s'évertuait à faire sécher les draps dans un coin de l'appartement, elle songea à appeler sa mère comme elle lui avait promis. Darlene étant toujours sous la douche, elle saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Trudie.

-Dominique ?  
-Bonjour Ma, tu vas bien ?  
-Dominique vas-tu enfin me raconter tes péripéties Hongroises ? A moins que ça ne soit aussi classé top secret ! ajouta Trudie en riant.  
-Ma, l'interrompit Dom prise d'une inspiration soudaine et espérant que Darlene comprendrait, ne préfèrerais-tu pas que je vienne te raconter en personne ? Je pourrai venir manger à la maison ce soir, à moins que ça ne soit trop précipité ?  
-Bien sûr que non enfin ! Tu sais que tu peux revenir n'importe quand, la maison t'est toujours grande ouverte ma fille !  
-Merci Ma, on se voit ce soir alors, je pense que je serai là sur le coup de...  
-Dom ? A qui parles-tu ? l'interpela Darlene en sortant de la salle de bain une serviette sur les cheveux.  
-Dominique il y a quelqu'un chez toi ?  
-Hum... oui en quelque sorte, répondit Dom mal à l'aise coincée entre sa mère et Darlene.  
-Grands Dieux et tu comptais venir sans elle ce soir ?  
-Je ne savais pas si tu serais d'accord pour...  
-Dominique ! l'interrompit encore une fois Trudie, comment as-tu été élevée ? Evidemment tu viens avec elle ! 06:00 PM toutes les deux. Je ferai de la dinde, ne soyez pas en retard ! Je t'aime ma chérie, à ce soir ! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, poursuivit-elle sans laisser une chance à Dom de placer un mot.  
-Je t'aime aussi Ma, à ce soir... répondit-elle en raccrochant.

Reposant le téléphone sur la table elle regarda Darlene avec appréhension. 

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? rit la hackeuse en s'approchant, tu voulais voir ta mère non ? Ou bien tu as peur qu'elle essaye de nouveau de te caser avec une _fucking_ psychopathe un peu trop accro aux couteaux ? Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée que tu ailles chez elle.  
-Nous.  
-Pardon ?  
-Nous. Nous allons chez elle.  
-Oh je suis invitée ? C'est très gentil de sa part.  
-Darlene tu ne te rends pas compte ?  
-Si très bien et à vrai dire je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème ?  
-Tu comprends que si tu viens chez ma mère, avec moi, elle va forcément penser...  
-Penser quoi Dominique ? coupa Darlene en croisant les bras.  
-Et bien que toi et moi...  
-Et ce n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ?  
-Darlene...  
- _Fuck_ Dom ! explosa Darlene, je suis venue te chercher à l'aéroport et j'ai écumé toute la ville pour te faire un _fucking_ sandwich au fromage ! On s'est embrassées pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures et tu m'as laissé dormir dans tres bras. A quoi ça ressemble à ton avis ?  
-Darlene je suis désolée ! s'exclama à son tour Dominique, je pensais que c'était trop tôt pour que tu veuilles mettre des mots dessus, que ça te ferait peur et que ça te ferait fuir.  
-Je me fiche du _fucking_ nom qu'on mettra dessus ! Mais Dom comment as-tu pu penser que je pourrais te fuir, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tout ce qu'on a enduré ensemble ?  
-Je suis désolée Darlene, répéta Dominique, j'ai été stupide et j'ai paniqué.  
-Dominique DiPierro, s'adoucit la hackeuse en avançant vers elle. Cesse de faire l'idiote et essaye de me faire confiance. Je sais que j'ai gaspillé ma chance ce soir là mais laisse moi l'occasion de te prouver que je peux encore la mériter.  
-Darlene Alderson, soupira Dom en recouvrant la bouche de la jeune femme avec sa main et étouffant au passage sa protestation, accepterais-tu d'être présentée à ma mère en tant que ma petite amie ?  
-Tu es une _fucking_ idiote _Girl Scout_ , répondit Darlene en s'extirpant de la poigne de Dom, mais je serai fière et heureuse d'être présentée à ta mère en tant que tel.  
-Hum, je n'avais jamais remarqué mais tu es vulgaire parfois ! sourit-elle en repliant au passage le doigt tendu dans sa direction de la hackeuse.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Lorsque la voiture de Dominique se gara quelques heures plus tard devant la maison de Trudie, Darlene se sentit beaucoup moins assurée qu'elle n'avait voulu le faire croire. Se mordillant la lèvre elle pris une profonde inspiration en essayant de relativiser la situation. Elle avait vécu bien pire, pas de raison de s'en faire toute une montagne. Et elle n'était pas seule pour affronter cela.  
Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Dom saisit sa main et la pressa doucement.

-Tout se passera bien.  
-Hum, répondit la hackeuse dans un grognement peu convaincant.  
-Déclencher une révolution et voler des milliards au conglomérat le plus puissant du monde ne t'effraie pas, mais la perspective de manger une dinde chez ma mère te laisse sans voix ! rit Dom. Je te promets que tout se passera très bien.  
-Si tu le dis... concéda Darlene avec un faible sourire.  
  
Descendant de la voiture les deux jeunes femmes furent aussitôt accueillies par une Trudie débordant d'énergie qui dévala les marches du perron.

-Dominique ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !  
-Moi aussi Ma, lui répondit Dom en lui rendant son embrassade.  
-Tu as pris des couleurs dis moi !  
-Et bien... j'ai pas mal travaillé à l'extérieur, ça change du bureau.  
-Tu as bien fait, tu es radieuse !

Trudie se détacha de Dom et regarda par dessus son épaule.

-Et tu dois être la mystérieuse amie de Dominique ! Bienvenue... ?  
-Darlene. Merci de m'avoir invitée Mme DiPier...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se retrouva serrée dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Trudie. Tellement étrange et inhabituel. La personne ayant été le plus proche d'une figure maternelle dans son enfance avait été la mère d'Angela. Elle pourrait s'y habituer songea Darlene en s'apaisant quelque peu.

-Allez ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte, poursuivit la mère de Dominique en relâchant la jeune femme, entrez vite vous allez attraper froid.

Les précédant dans la maison, elle laissa entrer Dom et Darlene puis referma la porte derrière elles. La hackeuse découvrit un intérieur à l'image de Trudie : chaleureux, accueillant. Elle remarqua avec plaisir plusieurs photographies montrant Dom avec sa famille à différentes périodes de sa vie. C'était donc à cela pensa-t-elle que ressemblait une maison familiale normale. Quand les parents aimaient réellement leurs enfants.  
Après une rapide visite des lieux les trois femmes passèrent à table et la soirée se déroula au gré des discussions bienveillantes et des anecdotes embarrassantes sur la jeunesse de Dominique.Puis Trudie s'excusa auprès d'elles et se retira dans la cuisine pour préparer les cafés.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'ils représentaient, demanda brusquement Darlene en suivant du doigt les motifs japonais qui ornaient les bras de Dom.  
-Je te le dirai peut-être si tu me dis ce que disent les tiens, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur les côtes de la jeune femme.  
-Vous êtes dure en affaires agent DiPierro !  
-Je ne suis plus agent Darlene.  
-Hum... et bien j'imagine que la décision officielle te parviendra d'ici quelques heures.  
-Tu plaisantes ?  
- _Nope_. Félicitations Dominique, tu vas retrouver ton poste barbant au sein du FBI ! poursuivit Darlene en se penchant vers Dom pour l'embrasser.

Trudie revint dans la salle à manger en portant 3 cafés et toussa distinctement. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent en sursautant et essayèrent de retrouver un semblant de contenance.   
  
-Et bien je suis ravie de voir cela, s'amusa la mère de Dominique en posant les cafés sur la table.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Une fois le dîner terminé, Trudie s'excusa auprès de Dom et Darlene arguant qu'il était l'heure pour les vieilles dames d'aller se coucher. Après l'avoir remerciée pour le repas, les deux femmes s'installèrent dans la chambre de Dominique.

-C'est donc ici que tu as passé ton enfance ? demanda Darlene en examinant les différents éléments de la chambre.  
-Oui, aquiesca-t-elle. Une enfance tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.  
-Alors comment une fille classique est-elle devenue agent du FBI ? Dom ?

Dominique venait de la saisir par la taille et fit pivoter la hackeuse pour lui faire face. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant Darlene avec elle.

-Dom... protesta faiblement la jeune femme, c'est ta chambre... Dans la maison de ta mère.  
-Ne me dis pas que ça te pose en problème, se moqua-t-elle. Et j'ai fait bien pire ici tu sais.  
-Je t'ai peut-être jugée trop rapidement alors, murmura Darlene en cédant.

Elle entreprit de retirer le t-shirt de Dom quand son regarde se posa sur la fine boursouflure blanche qui ornait désormais la poitrine de Dominique. Remarquant son trouble, elle saisit le visage de la hackeuse entre ses mains.

-Darlene regarde moi.

Toujours obnubilée par la cicatrice, Darlene refusait de regarder Dom dans les yeux. Cette dernière se redressa et approcha ses lèvre de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'es en rien reponsable. Et si j'ai pu surmonter tout ça, si tu es ici ce soir avec moi c'est parce que je t'aime.

Le coeur de Darlene explosa dans sa poitrine. Juste pour ce moment cela valait la peine d'endurer toutes ces épreuves.

-Je t'aime aussi _Girl Scout_ , lui répondit la hackeuse en chuchotant. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de tout ce que tu m'as fait faire pour tes beaux yeux, poursuivit-elle avec amusement après quelques secondes.  
-Et tu n'as pas tout vu, renchérit Dom en la rattirant avec elle sur le lit. Essaie juste pour nous éviter une situation embarassante demain matin de faire moins de bruit cette fois.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
